The Playplace Proximity
by 123justafan
Summary: Takes place during The Workplace Proximity just prior to when Sheldon comes home from Little Sri Lanka.


**I Own nothing. **

**This is just a little fun because Leonard and Penny were too cute on the couch under that blanket.**

Penny was going to spend the evening with Leonard. She intended to get in some serious snuggle time. Leonard was going to be a little late. He had called her and told her that his current experiment hit a snag and that he had to work out a few things and then he would be home. Sheldon was going to ask Amy to bring him home considering she was working on that project at Cal Tech for the next few months.

As usual, and to the displeasure of Sheldon, Penny didn't knock before she entered 4A. As she grabbed the door knob, she turned it and pushed it to go in, only to run herself into the door. It was locked. Penny yelped a bit, backed away and rubbed her nose. She was puzzled a bit but didn't hesitate to get her spare key and let herself in. No one was home, so she sat on the couch, pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and turned on the TV. She found some reruns of Gilmore Girls and relaxed while she waited for Leonard to get home. She was all ready for a comfortable evening wearing a soft red and orange stripped t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts. Being that they were only planning a comfortable evening, Penny shed her bra before she came over. The feeling of the t-shirt on her bare chest was incredible. It was not one of her Athletic Department shirts or one of Leonard's shirts that were loose fitting. This was a shirt that hugged her curves just right. Very little was left to the imagination. She was hoping that Leonard would notice. She had put in an exhausting afternoon with a busy lunch shift, so it wasn't long before she was out like a light.

Leonard came up the stairs a bit tired from the extra work he had to put in. Upon entering the apartment, he couldn't help but to smile. Penny had fallen asleep with her head in Sheldon's spot. Leonard was surprised that Penny was alone in the apartment so he walked to Sheldon's room to find it vacant. Leonard found this strange because Amy was supposed to bring Sheldon home.

Leonard shed his jacket and hoodie and kneeling in front of Penny, he brushed aside a few stray hairs that had fallen in her face and placed tender kisses on her lips. Upon feeling Leonard's lips on hers, Penny smiled into his kiss, reached out from under the blanket and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

Penny's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. "Sweetie... What took you so long?"

Leonard rubbed her back. "I finished as soon as I could. Where is Sheldon?"

Penny sat with her eyes closed, "Mmmmm that feels nice... I don't know, he wasn't here when I came over. Maybe Amy got him to go over to her place."

Leonard commented, "Nice shirt, very soft…. Well, that's as good a possibility as any, although, that would be a deviation in his routine, and would normally require prior notification, justification and public comment meetings..."

Penny giggled, "Yeah... You should feel the shirt from my side".

Leonard sat next to her and moved his hand from the back of her shirt to under the front, softly caressing her already erect nipples. Penny now had on a wickedly sly smile as she pulled Leonard into another deep kiss.

Penny quickly unbuckled Leonard's pants and unzipped them, pushing them down to his ankles. She couldn't go any farther, his sneakers were in the way.

Leonard continued to message Penny's chest and moved his kiss to her neck. This normally sent Penny to another level, and did so now. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she moaned quietly.

Penny reached into Leonard's boxers and coaxed him to join her in her intent. It didn't take very long for Leonard to catch up. Penny did not push his boxers down, but did expose all that was necessary for her plan. She had put on sleep shorts that had comfortably wide openings for her legs. There was plenty of room to move them aside without taking them off.

Leonard reached over with one hand and began to message her as she continued her assault on him. Leonard flicked her just right and Penny yelped. She had had enough. She climbed around to straddle him, guiding him with one hand as she lowered herself. Both of them groaned as their coupling was initiated.

Leonard moved his hands to Penny's breasts and continued fondle and nibble on her nipples as she ground her hips, gyrating back and forth. Leonard was at a disadvantage caught beneath her limiting what he could control.

Penny was well aware of this and used it to her advantage teasing Leonard by slowing her hips when he would moan into her ear. Penny intended this to last for as long as she felt appropriate. She knew that Sheldon could walk in at any moment and that feeling of being caught excited her all the more.

Leonard was beginning to feel the dread of being caught if Sheldon should walk in. Leonard kissed Penny's neck where he knew he had one of his few advantages. He moved his mouth to her ear, "Penny, please..."

Penny smiled, "nu-uh... You're mine, Hofstadter... She then started to grind faster. Leonard's breathing became faster and he grabbed Penny's behind and he tried to thrust faster. Penny could feel him tensing. She abruptly stopped her motions and smiled wickedly at him.

Leonard had had enough. Two could play at this game. He no longer cared who walked on them. Leonard stood up and flipped Penny over and placed her somewhat roughly on the couch, her head in Sheldon's spot, removing himself as he did. Penny was not pleased. "Hey... You get back here!"

Leonard now had the upper hand and he knew it. With his jeans still around his ankles, he skillfully messaged her thighs concentrating ultimately on her for lack of a better term "Nether YeaH".

Penny had known his skill and started to breath deeper, her chest heaving. Leonard's assault on her was relentless. She had built a rhythm with her hips to match his skillful manipulations. Penny begged him, "Leonard please..."

He could not deny her pleading eyes. Leonard let Penny return to their previous position. She gasped as they coupled once again. Their motions were slow and deep. Moans of pleasure came from them both. They quickened their pace until they both were on the verge of ecstasy.

Leonard firmly grabbed Penny and thrust hard. The effect was simultaneous and lasting. Both lovers tightly holding on to each other until their spasms lessened and they could catch their breath. Penny climbed off Leonard and sat beside him as he pulled up his jeans. Penny pulled the blanket over them and leaned into Leonard's shoulder as he turned on the TV. Penny placed a tender kiss on Leonard's cheek.

Sheldon entered the apartment placing his keys in the bowl next to the door carrying a bag of takeout food. Leonard remarked, "It's almost nine PM, where have you been?"


End file.
